NOT GONNA GET US
by VampireDarkRogueWind
Summary: Contiene: Yaoi, Romance, Shonen Ai, One Shote, AU,Capitulo único. Corremos como dos locos, no volteamos a ver atrás, nadie nos podrá alcanzar, no mientras estemos juntos.


NOT GONNA GET US

¡Hola! Como están aquí estoy de nuevo con una de mis ocurrencias, a comenzar.

Vampire: como están bueno aquí ando se me ocurrió una idea

Dark: que bien es de un anime

Wind: si di que si

Rogue: cual es

Vampire: de Shaman King.

Contiene: Yaoi, Romance, Shonen Ai, One Shote, AU.

Corremos como dos locos, no volteamos a ver atrás, nadie nos podrá alcanzar, no mientras estemos juntos.

Pareja: Yoh x Manta.

Dark: el anime de Shaman King no es de nosotras, tampoco la letra de la canción, ni la canción es del dúo ruso Tatu. Solo es de nosotras el fic. No sabemos si será capítulo único. La letra de la canción estará en cursiva.

Al fic.

Cap. 1 Dos locos enamorados o corriendo hacia la libertad.

Era de noche en Japón, en Tokio, hacia frío, todos estaban en sus casas, haciendo sus actividades, ya sea descansando, viendo tele, etc.

La luna estaba cobijada bajo un leve manto, había alguna que otra estrella en el firmamento.

Todo estaba en paz y en silenció o eso era lo que parecía, hasta que…

-Si eso fue genial —decía uno con mucho entusiasmo.

Su compañero respondió

-Creo que te pasaste, un poco —decía avergonzado.

El otro de inmediato respondió

-No creo —decía con una sonrisa.

En eso venía detrás de ellos un policía que los perseguía a pie, ya que no contaba con su patrulla en esos momentos.

Todos corrían el oficial para reprender a los dos infractores, mientras que la pareja huía con toda la velocidad que les daba sus piernas.

La infracción era daños a propiedad pública y escapar de un oficial.

Los tres corrían como locos, el policía sabía que no debía dejarlos escapar, los otros dos no volteaban hacía atrás, iban tomados de la mano, uno sonreía al ver a su amado junto a él, el otro estaba muy apenado por lo sucedido, pero que le iba hacer.

Los dos estaban locamente enamorados uno del otro, eran inseparables, no podían estar el uno sin el otro, si uno de ellos llegara a faltar, el otro se sentiría vacío, incompleto, sin aire/sin aliento.

La persecución estaba a todo lo que da los tres corrían como almas que llevaba el diablo, corrían como si sus vidas dependieran de ello.

El oficial traía su radio sabía que podía pedir refuerzos, cuando el quisiera, pero no, estaba empecinado en atrapar él solo a los infractores. La pareja sabía que tenía la delantera, pero no podían confiarse, si lo hacían todo había terminado para ellos.

La pareja había estado solo hablándose con la mirada, después de las primeras palabras que compartieron, hasta que uno de ellos rompió el silencio y dijo

-No crees que debemos parar ya —decía todavía muy apenado.

El otro respondió

-¿Para que parar? Esto se esta tornando divertido/ esta saliendo de maravilla —decía con una sonrisa.

El otro respondió con algo de fastidio y dijo

-Tú no tienes remedio —decía con una gota en su frente.

El policía que estaba algo cansado, pero aun con la esperanza de ponerle las manos encima, dijo.

-Los atraparé no importa que —decía el oficial totalmente decidido

La persecución seguía, el aire se ponía cada vez más frío, pero eso no les importaba, uno quería cumplir con su deber, mientras que los perseguidos solo querían ser libres, ser ellos mismos, sin que nadie los juzgara, lo único que querían es estar juntos sin que nadie los separará.

Pasaron las horas, y la persecución seguía, los tres corrían, el policía no se daría por vencido, la pareja menos.

Era ya casi las 12 de la noche, el viento soplaba fuertemente la luna aun estaba, ya había menos estrellas en el cielo.

Hasta que uno de ellos hablo y dijo

-No crees que ya es tarde, además ya me dolieron las piernas, mejor paramos —decía mientras sostenía la mano de su pareja.

Su acompañante respondió

-No podemos, además casi lo logramos no podemos darnos por vencidos, si queremos ser libres debemos seguir —decía con una sonrisa mientras volteaba a ver a su pareja.

El oficial ya estaba agotado, sin fuerzas, sin aliento, le dolían las piernas, ya no podía ni hablar, aun así no se daría por vencido los atraparía.

Mientras el oficial aduras penas podía con su alma, la pareja ya estaba por llegar a su destino, pronto serían libres, pronto podrían demostrarse cuanto se querían el uno al otro, sin que nadie los juzgara.

La pareja estaba a casi pocos metros de su destino, no podían darse el lujo de detenerse, mientras que el oficial iba muy atrás de ellos.

Uno de ellos estaba muy feliz, ya que pronto estaría con su novio lejos de todo aquello que los ataba, la sociedad ya nunca más los juzgaría, los vería mal, no les dirían nada, irían a un lugar donde las palabras de los demás que los veían con repulsión y desprecio, a donde esas y otras palabras se las llevará el viento.

Faltaba poco casi nada, eran las 12 horas con 55 minutos, estaba por amanecer, la pareja sabía que pronto sería la hora.

La persecución estaba por llegar a su fin, pronto muy pronto estarían en otro lugar uno mejor en el que estaban.

Estaba por asomarse el sol, el aire aun estaba frío, en el cielo se despedía la luna, cobijada por un ligero manto blanquecino.

La persecución estaba por llegar a su final, la pareja por fin podría estar tranquila, sin que nadie les dijera que estaba bien y que estaba mal, lo que debía y no debía hacer, lo que estaba permitido y lo que no, lo que estaba prohibido y lo que no y lo demás que ellos ya se sabían al derecho y al revés.

En eso los primeros rayos del sol salieron, la pareja vio aquel amanecer que estaba frente a ellos, era tan hermoso, los dos cerraron los ojos, los abrieron con tanto asombro.

En ese instante un brillo los cubrió el oficial se paro, se tomo de las rodillas, para tomar un poco de aire, ya una vez que se recupero levanto la vista y los rayos del sol lo vislumbraron, intento cerrar los ojos, pero no pudo.

Todo se puso blanco, paso no menos de 15 minutos a lo mucho, cuando todo se aclaro, el oficial se tallo los ojos para recuperar la visibilidad, y en ese instante se acordó que debía hacer, en cuanto dio dos paso adelante, ellos ya no estaban, la pareja ya había desaparecido, se había esfumado como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado.

El oficial no sabía que había sucedido, por un instante estaba persiguiendo a una pareja y al otro estaba el solo.

No sabía como explicaría eso, ya que pues quien le iba a creer, creerían que estaba loco, o que había sido una alucinación, eso ni el lo sabía.

Así que decidió caminar, ya que ya había corrido mucho, y pues esta es la historia de dos locos enamorados, quienes solo lo único que querían es correr, para así poder alcanzar su libertad.

En otro lugar.

Una pareja estaba demostrándose lo mucho que se quería lo mucho que se amaban. El sitio era agradable, tan placentero, tan ameno, tan hermoso, el paisaje era perfecto, en fin era el paraíso.

Los dos corrían, gritaban, saltaban, en fin hacían muchas cosas estaban solos, sin que nadie los detuviera.

En eso los dos vieron un columpio se dirigieron hacia el, los dos tomados de la mano, sonriéndose el uno al otro.

Hasta que llegaron, uno de ellos se sentó mientras el otro lo empujaba, al principio era despacio, después era cada vez más fuerte, claro que el otro tenía cuidado de que su pareja no se lastimara.

Los dos no habían hablado desde que llegaron ahí, hasta que uno de ellos, dijo

-Esto están divertido —decía con una sonrisa.

El otro respondió

-Claro que si —decía sosteniéndose fuertemente del columpio.

Los dos eran felices, ya nunca se verían a escondidas, ya nadie los reprendería, nadie les diría que lo suyo estaba prohibido.

De fondo se escuchaba una canción una que ellos solían cantar.

_Not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us  
Starting from here, let's make a promise  
You and me, let's just be honest  
We're gonna run, nothing can stop us  
Even the night that falls all around us  
Soon there'll be laughter and voices  
Beyond the clouds over the mountains  
We'll run away on roads that are empty  
Lights from the airfield shining upon you  
Nothing can stop this, not now I love you_

They're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
Nothing can stop this, not now I love you  
They're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us  
We'll run away, keep everything simple  
Night will come down, our guardian angel  
We rush ahead, the crossroads are empty  
Our spirits rise, they're not gonna get us  
My love for you, always forever  
Just you and me, all else is nothing  
Not going back, not going back there

They don't understand  
They don't understand us  
Not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us  
Nothing can stop this, not now I love you  
They're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
Nothing can stop this, not now I love you  
They're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us...

Mientras tanto en Tokio ya era las diez, ya la gente, estaba lista para hacer lo que les tocaba, el aire estaba fresco, salían abrigados, había mucho tráfico, la gente abarrotaba las tiendas.

Pero esta historia no se trata de lo que hacen los demás no esta historia, es de dos locos que eran capaces de hacer muchas cosas, el uno por el otro, sin importar las consecuencias de sus actos.

Ya que así se mostraban que se amaban, que se querían, que se necesitaban el uno al otro, que si uno no estaba es como si al otro le faltara el aire.

Y por un acto que cometieron, estuvieron a punto de ser separados, pero el destino los quería juntos, así que los ayudo a escapar, de todo aquello que les impedía estar el uno cerca del otro. Así se hizo y así fue.

Los dos eran culpables si, lo eran el único delito que habían cometido en toda su vida, fue el de haberse conocido, el de haberse amado, el haber deseado un lugar donde ellos fueran libres.

Y no era el único delito que tenían o no el otro era el haber grabado para siempre sus nombres bajo el árbol de cerezos, que estaba en el parque, en donde se conocieron, donde se enamoraron, se abrazaron y finalmente se besaron para así sellar para siempre su eterno amor.

Y si piensan que es el final se equivocan, los demás los han olvidado, pero a ellos no les importa, ya que entre ellos la única locura que han cometido fue el haber alcanzado su anhelada libertad, y el de amarse jurado amor, para toda una eternidad.

_Fin _

Vampire: bueno estuvo largo

Dark: y vaya que si

Rogue: esos dos están en un mejor lugar

Wind: así es

Vampire: bueno las aclaraciones son

Yoh y Manta grabaron su nombre en varias partes de un parque, desde banquetas, bancas, árboles, arrancaron flores de un parque. Y un oficial los vio y se echaron a correr.

Se pueden imaginar que ropas llevaban tanto Yoh como Manta.

Vampire: y si será capítulo único

Dark: bueno dejen reviews, para saber si les gusto.

Se despiden

Vampire, Dark, Rogue, Wind

Hasta pronto

Bye

"_El amor hace que uno haga locuras"_


End file.
